Unexpected Gift
by Squishy Eeyore
Summary: Balthier receives a Valentine's gift when he least expects it. Balthier/Vaan


Balthier would never again judge a book by its cover. Vaan didn't look strong, but he was, and he hit _hard_. Stars winked before Balthier's eyes as he did a rather undignified face plant into the burning hot sand. Vaan, who'd been Confused by a Worgen, landed another painful blow between the pirate's shoulder blades and another to his ribs. Now more than ever Balthier wished they hadn't left Penelo behind to collect Semclam Shells while he and Vaan "braved ahead" to fetch the Valeblossom Dew. 'It'll be faster' the pirate had said. What a farce.

Vaan let out a savage cry, one that chilled Balthier to the bone. He wished to never hear such a hate-filled sound come from the blond's lips ever again. The teen swung for Balthier again, aiming for his head this time, and the man rolled out of the way just in time. Hot sand was getting wedged in every nook and cranny he possessed, but Balthier spared only a single satirical thought for it before dodging another attack. He rolled to his feet, but had mistimed his ascension. Vaan's weapon caught him right in the mouth and he fell back into the sand. Vaan was advancing on him instantly. Balthier scooted backwards, giving himself time to think. Blood oozed from his split lower lip and dripped down his chin.

Vaan swung the Zephyr Pole again, just missing breaking the pirate's shin. Sand sprayed everywhere from the force of the thief's hit. Then, a godsend. Balthier spotted a vial of Smelling Salts sticking out of the sand when the sun glinted off it. He waited for Vaan to attack, dodged it, then sprang to his feet and ran to the vial and snatched it up. He turned and was surprised to see Vaan was nearly on him again. The little blighter was _fast_ too.

Quickly, Balthier crouched down and swept his leg out in a semi-circle motion, knocking Vaan's feet out from underneath him. The blond landed hard on his back, but Balthier had no spare time in which to wince. Quick as a coeurl, he rolled on top of Vaan, pinning the teen's shoulders down with his knees, and cracked the vial of Smelling Salts open. The moment the eye-watering stink of sulfur hit Vaan's nose a change came over him. He stopped thrashing wildly and the expression on his face went from brutal to bemused as he blinked up at Balthier and finally to embarrassed when he realized that the sky pirate was sitting on him.

"Uh…c-could you get off please?"

Oh, Balthier had a delightfully naughty response to that, but he restrained himself. The boy was embarrassed enough.

"Only if you promise not to hit me again." The pirate teased.

The blond's gaze fell upon Balthier's split lip and his face pulled into a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry. I roughed you up pretty bad, huh?"

"I've endured worse beatings." Balthier replied non-chalantly. Just because he couldn't think of any at the moment didn't mean it wasn't true…

The brunet moved off of Vaan and settled down heavily in the sand beside him. Vaan sat up and watched as Balthier pulled a Hi-Potion out of his pouch. The sky pirate pulled the stopper out of the Hi-Potion and had raised it to his lips when Vaan's hand gently closed around his wrist.

"Vaa-"

The blond slowly lowered the restorative away from Balthier's mouth. At the same time his free hand cupped the side of Balthier's face and he leaned in to lick his way up the pirate's chin before gently sucking on the older man's injured lip. The pirate was utterly flummoxed as Vaan's lips and tongue worried at his injury. It stung, but it was a _good_ sting. He was about to reach up and cup the back of the thief's neck when Vaan moved away. Faintly, Balthier felt the blond tugging the Hi-Potion from his hand. He did not resist or protest, too enraptured by this fascinating and rather unexpected side of Vaan.

The teen poured a small amount of the restorative in his mouth then recaptured Balthier's wounded lip. The hairs on the nape of the sky pirate's neck stood on end as Vaan's tongue, coated with Hi-Potion, trailed over his injury, making the skin tingle as it knitted together. Once his lip was completely healed Balthier fully intended to take control of the situation and kiss the cheeky thief breathless. However as soon as Vaan felt smooth uninjured skin beneath his tongue he pulled away once more. Balthier blinked and barely had time to process anything before Vaan's mouth was on his yet again. This time seeking entrance. Mostly because the blond had caught him completely off guard, Balthier obediently parted his lips. Hi-Potion flooded over his tongue as Vaan passed the liquid into his mouth. A dribble of the restorative escaped from between their mouths and ran down Balthier's chin, but enough of the curative had passed to the brunet. He could feel his aches and bruises fading away.

There was a single brush of Vaan's tongue against his and the blond released him, pulling back for what seemed to be the last time. A fine string of saliva still connected their mouths and Vaan wiped his lips with the back of his hand, blushing slightly. The pair sat there in the sand, staring at each other with the sun blazing down on their heads, for a good five minutes before Balthier had collected enough of his old swagger back to speak.

"Not that I am complaining, but… what was that all about?"

"Well… in Rabanastre we celebrate Valentine's Day today and I figured I'd give you a… you know…" The blush streaking across the bridge of Vaan's nose intensified. "…A Valentine's Day treat."

"Yes, we have Valentine's Day where I grew up too." Balthier replied. "It's just not customary to beat your Valentine senseless first."

Vaan's cheeks flushed red and the brunet chuckled, getting to his feet. The pirate held his hand out to Vaan and the blond took it. Balthier pulled Vaan to his feet and they brushed the sand off each other. The teen was still looking guilty and Balthier decided that it was his turn to give out a Valentine's treat. He clasped the back of Vaan's neck and tugged the thief close, pressing a kiss to his lips. Vaan clutched at Balthier's shirt sleeves as the older man's tongue slipped into his mouth, deepening their kiss. He tangled his tongue with Vaan's, kissing the blond until he felt certain his lungs would burst.

"Mmn…" Balthier smirked as he broke the kiss, rubbing his thumb along Vaan's darkened lips. "It was a lovely Valentine's gift. Thank-you."

"You're welcome." Vaan replied with a slightly dopey grin on his face. "I enjoyed your gift as well."

"Shall we continue on our way? We don't want Penelo thinking we were eaten by a Wild Saurian."

The blond nodded and touched one finger to his lips. "Perhaps once we return to the privacy of the Rabanastre Inn I'll give you another treat…"

The sky pirate cocked one eyebrow as Vaan smiled slyly at him. It wasn't until the blond had picked up his pole and turned away that Balthier realized he'd already broken his earlier vow to never again judge a book by its cover. With a lopsided smirk on his lips Balthier shouldered his gun and followed after Vaan.

---

The End!! *3*


End file.
